Lasswell (Dream)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820398 |altname = Lasswell |no = 8243 |element = Water |rarity = Dream |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |description = (Grand Gaia Version) A knight of the Kingdom of Grandshelt, Lasswell has always looked after Rain partly out of respect for his father, and partly out of the friendship he shares with the easygoing knight. Although they may bicker often and agree on very little, they are actually more alike than they would care to admit. This shows whenever they risk their lives to protect those around them, and in their determination to uphold justice. These are traits that Lasswell displays wherever he goes, regardless of whether or not he finds himself in an entirely different world. |summon = I vow to always fulfill my duties, and follow a righteous path. On my honor, as a knight of Grandshelt! |fusion = Power should never be easy to obtain. It is something we need to earn. Have I truly earned this? |evolution = Hard work and perseverance always yield the best results. This is proof of that. |hp_base = 5480 |atk_base = 2446 |def_base = 1929 |rec_base = 1682 |hp_lord = 7828 |atk_lord = 3494 |def_lord = 2755 |rec_lord = 2403 |hp_anima = 8945 |rec_anima = 2105 |atk_breaker = 3792 |def_breaker = 2457 |def_guardian = 3053 |rec_guardian = 2254 |def_oracle = 2606 |rec_oracle = 2850 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Loyal Knight |lsdescription = 50% boost to max HP, 100% boost to Atk, 130% boost to Spark damage, raises normal hit amount & 50-75% damage counter |lsnote = +1 to each hit count |bb = Blizzaga Edge |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, greatly boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def of Water types for 3 turns & adds probable evasion for 1 turn to self. |bbnote = 100% Spark, 100% Atk, Def for Water types & 15% chance to evade attacks |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 390 |sbb = Judgment |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo powerful Water, Dark attack on single foe, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def of Water types for 3 turns & boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns. |sbbnote = 7% boost to multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 120% Spark, 100% Atk, Def for Water types & 50% self Spark |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 34 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 200~900 |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 600 |ubb = Azure Sky |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 5 combo massive Water, Earth attack on single foe, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns & adds probable evasion for 2 turns. |ubbnote = 10% boost to multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 300% Spark and Crit & 50% chance to evade attacks |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500~2500 |ubbhits2 = 5 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 5 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1200 |es = Guardian's Vow |esitem = Atk Boosting Sphere |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when Atk Boosting sphere is equipped, adds Def ignoring effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns & 50% boost to Atk of Water Types. |esnote = |evofrom = 820397 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, Rec |dreamskill2_cat = Spark |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |dreamskill2_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_2_desc = Raises Spark damage boost from 100% to 120% |dreamskill3_cat = Critical Hits |dreamskill3_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Slightly boosts critical hit damage |dreamskill3_1_note = 30% boost |dreamskill3_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill3_2_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |dreamskill3_2_note = 70% boost |dreamskill4_cat = Attack Boosting |dreamskill4_1_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Considerably raises normal hit amount |dreamskill4_1_note = +2 to each hit count |dreamskill5_cat = Special |dreamskill5_1_sp = 30 |dreamskill5_1_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's considerable Atk, Def boost for Water types effect |dreamskill5_1_note = +20% boost. 120% boost total |dreamskill5_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill5_2_desc = Enhances and allows BB's self evasion effect to last for 1 additional turn |dreamskill5_2_note = +5% chance. 20% chance to evade attacks total |dreamskill5_3_sp = 40 |dreamskill5_3_desc = Adds Water elemental damage boost effect for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill5_3_note = 150% elemental damage |dreamskill5_4_sp = 40 |dreamskill5_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB/UBB's Spark damage boost effect |dreamskill5_4_note = +30% boost. 130%/150% boost total |dreamskill6_cat = Damage Reducing |dreamskill6_1_sp = 50 |dreamskill6_1_desc = 50% damage reduction from Fire Types |notes = *Lasswell wields Arius' sword. *Skillset not final. |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Laswell1 }}